In a vertebrate spine, the spinal disc and/or vertebral bodies may be displaced or damaged due to trauma, disease, degenerative defects, or wear over an extended period of time. One result of this displacement or damage to a spinal disc or vertebral body may be chronic back pain. A common procedure for treating damage or disease of the spinal disc or vertebral body may involve partial or complete removal of an intervertebral disc. An implant, which may be referred to as an interbody spacer, or intervertebral implant, can be inserted into the cavity created where the intervertebral disc was removed to help maintain height of the spine and/or restore stability to the spine. An interbody spacer may also provide a lordotic correction to the curvature of the spine. An example of an interbody spacer that has been commonly used is a fixed dimension cage, which typically is packed with bone and/or bone-growth-inducing materials.
One drawback of spacers known in the art is that they can be of fixed height and/or footprint, and may not provide adequate or precise height restoration and support between affected vertebral bodies. Fixed size cages can also require more invasive procedures for implantation, due to their necessarily larger pre-implantation size. Accordingly, there is a need for an intervertebral implant which can be inserted along one axis, and be expanded both horizontally and vertically to provide intervertebral support and lordotic correction.